The Importance of Braking
by Molten-Ashes
Summary: Prowl, Jazz and Red Alert set up one of the most fiendish schemes that the Autobots have ever seen.


Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers!

Please R&R!

(In an attempt to teach the Twins the importance of using the brake in their alt modes after one too many complaints from old age pensioners and the police about Autobots not abiding to the uses of Zebra and level crossings, Prowl, Jazz and Red Alert have had enough and set up one of the most fiendish schemes that the Autobots have ever seen. The Twins swear never to go over 30mph ever again.)

* * *

The odd yellow rectangle in the middle of the hallway of the ARK surprised Optimus. He had just looked up from his data-pad to see why the hall was silent. Prowl was crouching with a paint brush finishing off the last edge of the large neon yellow shape, looking oddly pleased. Jazz was painting a large red arrow on the orange wall indicating to turn left at the end of the hall where one could either go right and head towards the Command deck or Left towards the Brig and storage floors. The Saboteurs head bobbed to some music doing a little jig as he sub-spaced something and stuck it on the centre of the red arrow turning to one of Red Alert's camera's and giving it a thumbs up. The Camera rotated to and fro quickly to signal Red Alert approved before the visored mech picked up his bucket of red paint and trotted off down the corridor shouting back to Prowl as he went around the corner

"I'm off to paint the old lady Prowler!"

The Praxian mech made a noise of acknowledgement as he subspaced his yellow paint bucket and brought out a black one.

"Can I ask what's going on?" Optimus asked confused standing where he had stopped

"No" The Tactician said "It's a surprise"

"Prowl the last time you surprised me, I ended up having to get therapy and now have a phobia of giraffes." Optimus pointed out as the Black and white tactician looked up and gave him a withering look

"Fine, it's meant for the Twins" With that the chevroned mech went back to his painting, now painting black arrows at regular intervals along the yellow rectangle, before sticking what appeared to be the same device Jazz had plastered onto his arrow painted at the junction of the corridor.

The leader of the Autobots sighed "Will it hurt them?"

"No"

"Will it make them more tolerable in the near future?"

"Yes"

"Will it result in a trip to the medbay anyway because that's just how our luck always goes?"

"Most probably, the odds are pointing in the 'injury is guaranteed' margin. I made a dial that you tell your plans to and it calculated the probability of it failing horribly. This is actually one of the better plans." Prowl said standing with his paint bucket "Now if you will excuse me Prime, I need to go paint some more rectangles"

Optimus watched his SIC disappear down the corridor Jazz had gone down and cringed "The probability is very likely for me to stay under my desk and cower for the next Vorn" he muttered as he continued on his way, making sure to avoid Prowl's creation on the orange floor. As he walked he wondered if Megatron ever had these problems.

It started around noon; a startled holler through an open comm. line had everyone scrambling for the storage decks. What everyone found was Red Alert handing out brochures and pushing them into a crowd stand built by Hoist and Grapple in exchange for a few days off and Smokescreen setting up what appeared to be a betting stall.

Prowl stood with Jazz at a starting line marked out on the floor in black and white paint while the Twins, stuck in their Lamborghini alt. forms screamed and hollered at Prowl as they tried to move from where they were stuck. The Tactician ignored them calling for quiet as the others started to whisper and murmur nervously.

Optimus sat nervously beside a bewildered but interested Bumblebee, the Prime looked ready to bolt at the slightest sound. Prowl stepped forward and addressed the crew. "Now I'm here to make a point. Brakes are important to our survival as well as the humans. However the amount of complaints I get from police about the number of bots that just go straight through zebra crossings and fail to stop long enough for a person to fully cross the road when they are at a level crossing is annoying as well as it wastes my time filing the reports caused from said complaints. So I'm going to make an example of some bots to make sure this never happens again. Jazz if you would explain the rules?"

The Saboteur stepped forward clearly gleeful that he was taking part taking a pointer stick from his sub-space and pointing to a large diagram painted on the wall, slapping the stick on the area he was away to explain like a teacher in class. "Now if everyone will turn to page one of their pamphlets…" Jazz paused as the ARK crew turned their pages noisily "Sunny and Sides here are stuck in their alt modes thanks to some tweaking around with a disruptor, Next page…"

More page flicking

"Prowl has researched some interesting things normally used in computer games. When Sunny or Sides roll over these different types of rectangles, they will get a special effect thanks to a device that reads the signal coming from the one on the rectangles scattered around the ARK. Spike put on the devices for us on the bottom of their alt. modes for us on threat of getting stomped on. Page three…" Jazz continued his lecture as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe cowered on their tyres trying to appeal to Prowl who stood with a scary looking smile plastered on his face.

"Yellow with Black stripes means a Speed Boost. Blue with red diamonds means you emergency brake, plus we have a few hidden hazards that you are required to stop for, such as an Old Lady drone that will walk across your path and you will be required to land on an emergency stop rectangle. If you do not stop you do the whole course again and again until you get it right." Jazz said cheerfully with a winning smile before turning to the stricken Lambos at the starting line "And no trying to escape as the Devices on your chassis are pre-programmed to the course Prowl, Red Alert and I set out for you. If you don't stay willingly on the course they are programmed to take control until you are back on track"

"Are you sure they are on our side Optimus?" Mirage asked leaning forward in his seat to tap his leader on the shoulder to ask the important question.

"I don't know" the Matrix barer said mournfully "They get these vengeful quirks every now and again. The last time this happened was before most of this crew even signed onto the ARK."

"I feel sorry for the Twins" said Bluestreak as Red Alert set up his camera drone that would follow them and play the footage on a big screen projected on the wall opposite the stand. "And Smokescreen has set up a betting pool down there on how long it'll take for the twins to either crash or start screaming hysterically. And what the effects will be afterwards"

"Prowl seems to be enjoying himself" Commented Cliffjumper pointing out how the SIC looked almost giddy with excitement at the prospect of the Twins actually listening to him after this… creative punishment. "So does Ratchet"

The said medic had actually made a banner for the occasion having been notified beforehand just in case Sideswipe and Sunstreaker ran into a wall.

"Ready!" called Jazz taking out his checkered flag making almost every bot cringe as the Twins increased their pleas and apologies as the devices on their chassis' revved their engines.

"Set!" called Red Alert readying his joystick on his camera bot that floated above the Twins.

"Go!" shouted Prowl, both Twins' tyres wailing as they left skid mark on the floor, both red and golden twins screaming their vocalisers out as they hit the first turn at full speed.

"They're going to die" was the only thought that the Autobots crushed into the stand had as Prowl, Jazz and Red Alert watched the screen smugly from the front row. Then to the horror of all present Prowl turned in his seat with a decevingly innocent smile

"Who wants to go next?"

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry! I like to torment the Twins! Anyway I've left people to make up the ending again. hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
